The present invention relates to a fluidic torque transfer device including: a pump impeller that includes a pump shell, pump blades, and a pump core; a turbine runner that includes a turbine shell, turbine blades, and a turbine core; and a stator that includes stator blades and rectifies a flow of a hydraulic fluid from the turbine runner to the pump impeller.